dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitty Amazing (Episode)
This article is about the episode. You may be looking for The Cat. The episode begins with Red taking out the trash, where he comes across a cute cat that he calls Kitty Amazing. He brings it home to show to Blue, but he had lazer eye surgery and can't see anything. Blue pets the cat though, and remarks that it is soft. (And strangely cold) He then attempts to use Kitty Amazing to attract women, but the cat melts their hearts (literally) and Red tries to run away with it, killing a marching band, a tour group, and an old man. Red then decides that The Cat is too cute for this world, and forces it to look at it's own reflection, which turns it to stone. Red then decides to play football with it (Kitty Amazing was the same one from the Cat teaser trailer.) YouTube Description Red and Blue are witness to the horrors of 'Apocalypse Meow.' Dick Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. Transcript (Red goes with his trash to a dumpster and opens it.) Kitty Amazing: *Meow* Red: Hey cat, that's my trash! Get out of there! Kitty Amazing: *Meow* Red: Hoho what? Look at your cute cat face! You are soooooooft! What is your name? I don't even know! I'm gonna call you Kitty Amazing cuz that's what you look like! (Red goes into the house with the new cat and shows it to Blue who is wearing shades.) Blue: We are not keeping that cat. Red: Pleeeeeease? Blue: I can't even see what you're doing. You know I had eye surgery. Red: Oh man, I feel sorry for you because this cat is sooo cute! (The background turns dark and Reds eyes is completely white.) Red: (Evil voice) FEEL HOW CUTE SHE IS!!! (The background turns back to normal and so do Red's eyes. Blue touches the cat.) Blue: Ohhh, oh yeah it does feel soft. And strangely cold... Red: Let's take this cat for a test drive! Blue: What does that mean? Red: It means (Spanish) Chicas love gatos! GATOS! GATOS! GATOS! GATOS! (Red walks out of the house.) Blue: Red? Wait up! Marco! Marco? Red: (Spanish) Azul, mira! Dos chicas jalapeños! (A girl walks to Red.) Purple Girl: Oh my god, that is a cute cat! Ohh, my heart is melting... Kitty Amazing: *Meow* Purple Girl: MY HEART IS MELTING!! Oh my god!!! (The girl dies.) Red: Oh shit! Blue: Red?!?! What happened? I hear sirens!! Red: You hear nothing!! Green Guy: Hey, is she ok? Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (Guy dies.) Orange Girl: Hey is he ok? Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (Orange girl dies.) Red: AAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Red runs) Blue: Wait...we're runnning towards the sirens? (follows Red's voice) Guy: And if you look to your left you will see.... Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (group of 12 people dies.) Red: Oh no, there's a parade!! (Group of people & animals screams and dies with whacky sounds.) Mr. Dinkleberry: What have I told you about pets in the apartment? Kitty Amazing: *Meow* Red: Mr. Dinkleberry look away!! (Mr. dinkleberry falls off the stairs and dies.) Blue: Huh? What's going on? Mr. Dinkleberry? Red: Oh, haha, he just tossed a sack of potatoes down the steps. Those Irish love their potatoes. (Knocking sound) Cop: I just heard the sound of death and secrets in here. Is everything alright? (Red shows of the cat in front of the cop) Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (Cop dies.) (Sad music playing in the background) (Red looks at the cat) (The Cat looks at Red) Red: You're too cute... too cute for this world. I HAVE TO DESTROY YOU!!! Goodbye, Kitty Amazing... (Red kisses the cat and puts it in front of a mirror.) Kitty Amazing: *Meow* (The Cat becomes a rock.) Red: Go wide asshole!! (Red throws the cat to Blue.) Blue: Yeah yeah I'm going... wait, what? (The cat breaks) Blue: Ah, shi- Episode Ends. Reccuring Gags Singing Autotuned/Unautotuned None. Red Floating When Red takes Kitty Amazing out of the trash, he floats when he says 'What is your name?' Also, after the purple girl dies, he jumps and floats for one second. Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES appears with the "I"s replaced with jalapenos. The Last Line Being Cut Blue was about to say shit but was cut off. Continuity *The Cat appears again. Trivia *This is Kitty Amazing's second appearance. The first was in the Cat Teaser Trailer. *Blue had eye surgery *Red killed Kitty Amazing the same way Perseus killed Medusa. *Blue resemble's Johnny Rocketfingers in this episode. *"Azul, mira! dos chikas jalapenos" probably meant "Blue, look! two girls are hot!" except he used jalapenos instead of N Fuego. *While Red and Blue were running towards the apartment you could see graffiti which read "NATURE'S NINJA-R. *Red said, "GO Wide" instead of "GO Long" *The episode is named in memory of Kitty Amazing. *It was unknown if Kitty Amazing's power is deliberate or accidental. *"Apocalypse Meow", from the episode description is most likely based on "Apocalypse How?". Video thumb|left|428px Category:Episodes Category:Season 1